A capacitive touch display device can include a capacitive touch panel. For a conventional mutual capacitive touch panel, there are two kinds of touch electrodes, the touch driving electrode pattern (Tx pattern) and the touch sensing electrode pattern (Rx pattern). However, a method of producing the mutual capacitive touch panel includes one step of forming the Tx pattern and another step of forming the Rx pattern. Thus, the method of producing the mutual capacitive touch panel is complex. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.